


reassuringly sweet

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Thighfucking, fluff among the smut as per usual, long hair Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor struggles with his hair growing long, but Yuuri's there to help make sure Viktor's comfortable with his appearance.





	reassuringly sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyTitania](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LovelyTitania).



> This was based off this beautiful [art!](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/161453292959/o)

 “So what seems to be troubling you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Yuuri asks with a coy tone to his voice as he lets his fingertips skim up Viktor’s forearms and rest just over his husband’s broad shoulders, massaging the expanse of delightedly warm muscle. They sat at the edge of the bed together, Viktor’s legs hanging over the bed and his hips between Yuuri’s thighs. 

 “You didn’t answer my question, for starters.” Viktor tilted his head to the side slowly, exposing it for Yuuri. 

 “Oh, and what question would that be? Must’ve slipped past me.” His husband asked with the most innocent voice, profusely contrasting with the way he pulled the collar down to expose one of Viktor’s shoulder and planted slow hot kisses along his skin. 

 ‘Ooh, he’s pampering me,’ Viktor bit back a moan, turning around to look at Yuuri with his face muddled with conflict. “Do you think I should cut my hair?”

 “Do you want to?” Yuuri countered and leaned back on his hands to look at his husband better. He hadn’t really put too much thought into it, but Viktor’s hair grew quick, and had officially reached chin length. His silver fringe could cover up his eye with ease, but at this moment, the fringe fell just next to Viktor’s eye and left majority of his forehead and profile uncovered.

 Viktor sighed and bent over as he gathered up the upper layer of his hair, pulling a hair band from around his wrist and tying his hair up in a loose bun. “I can’t decide, really. It takes more work to manage, but the length feels good..I’m pretty torn.” Yuuri brought up a finger to wrap around a strand of hair from the bottom layer and lightly tugged at over and over again. 

“I say keep it, then. If it makes you feel good - and you shouldn’t really ever have to worry about not looking good - then keep your hair long.” 

 Viktor let a bashful smile bloom across his lips at hearing the praise. He kissed Yuuri at his cheek, leaving a slow trail from there to Yuuri’s lips and turned to guide his husband to lay back against the bed. Peppering Yuuri with more kisses, Viktor loosely straddled his hips and all but purred at feeling Yuuri’s hands pulling him impossibly close by his lower back. “Why don’t I have to worry about looking good?” Viktor asked in a teasing manner.

 Yuuri leaned up to kiss Viktor back once, twice, and pulled back looking starstruck. “Because you’re too beautiful for your own good.” He kept his deep brown eyes to hold Viktor’s gaze without so much as a flinch and dragged his hands over the swell of Viktor’s ass, thumbing under the shorts to rub his cheeks. “You know that, right?”

 Viktor squirmed against him at this, hiding his face against Yuuri’s neck. “I only know it because you tell me so often.” 

 “Get used to it, I’m not stopping anytime soon.” Yuuri said with a smirk, and sat them both up with Viktor in his lap. Viktor shouted in surprise at how fast Yuuri had sent them both upright and was firmly kept pressed down against Yuuri as he slowly grinded his hips up against Viktor. His husband felt up under the tantalizing booty shorts to squeeze and knead Viktor’s ass. “I - I can’t stop..touching you Vitenka,” Yuuri moaned against his neck, making it damp with his heated, desperate panting. 

 “O-oh, Yuuri..” Viktor shuddered and gasped at feeling Yuuri’s prominent hard on. He pulled at the wide collared shirt Viktor wore again, this time bundling it up carelessly in his fist and sucked at Viktor’s neck. “Y-you’ll ruin my shirt, stop it - you’re ruining my shorts too?!” he whined as he felt Yuuri rub at his own erection through the shorts, pushing away Viktor’s hands until Viktor’s cock made a deep enough wet spot through them to satisfy Yuuri. 

 “Give me something else to ruin, then.” Yuuri said with no hesitation, reaching behind Viktor and prodding an experimental finger into his unprepared entrance.

 “We can’t, Yuuri. We’re in season now..at least not all the way, I mean.” Viktor crawls out of his lap, makes his way to their nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube. With a small dollop of it, Viktor applies it between the inside of his thighs. “Is this okay?” 

 Yuuri’s eyes watched with understanding, almost looking hungry with desire. He leaned over Viktor to kiss his temple before pulling down his sweats and lining himself up with Viktor’s thighs, kissing the hickies he left all over his husband’s neck. 

 “What’s gotten into you?” Viktor chuckled and let Yuuri guide him into a favorable position against him.

 “I already told you, you’re too beautiful for your own good. I can’t help myself at this point.” He kept a hand over Viktor’s thigh to press them closed and guided his cock between Viktor’s thighs slowly, biting down into his lip at the tightness and warmth surrounding his member. Yuuri pushed insistently at Viktor’s thighs, thrusting against him at a slow and measured pace until the base of his cock was forced between his thighs and the pressure had Yuuri shake with want against Viktor. 

 “Is it good for you, Yuuri?” Viktor asks with the strain to keep his voice level prominent when he feels Yuuri’s cock brush up the underside of his balls and length, soon seeing it between his thighs himself. 

 “Cross your ankles,” Yuuri forces out before he pushes Viktor on his stomach, slipping his fingers into Viktor’s hair and makes a fist in it not tight enough to hurt but just to undo the bun as he pulls on it and wretches a gasp from Viktor’s throat. 

 With one hand pulling Viktor’s hair and the other with a vice-like grip on Viktor’s hip, Yuuri pistoned his thrusts down between his husband’s thighs without the slightest reserve of mercy. The friction he felt was a but a flicker of actual intercourse, which was what they had to avoid, but there he was, the lube was still out and he brushed his cock between Viktor’s ass cheeks as much as he could until Yuuri could hear his muffled begging between the sheets for Yuuri’s cock. 

 As a compromise of sorts, Yuuri worked his cock into Viktor’s entrance enough so he could climax and release inside of his husband, and when he demanded more, Yuuri let Viktor ride his fingers until he met his own climax and fell limp against the bed. 

 “You know,” Viktor shakingly props himself up on his forearms to look over at his husband next to him, splayed strands of hair fell over his face and his long eyelashes parted the curtains of silver. “The purpose of avoiding intercourse was to make sure I could walk the next morning, but I think you’ve made sure I don’t walk regardless of what method we go with..it’s a bit frustrating..”

 “Don’t be such a baby, I was the one who held off on going all the way; even with you begging for more over and over again!” 

 “Well, can you blame me, really?” Viktor worked his way under the sheets to lay his head against Yuuri’s chest, eyes falling closed with a content sigh. “I got a husband who supports me in all I do. Of course it’ll get me a little excited here and there.”


End file.
